Grass fields and daisies
by ladywolf423
Summary: It seems that Danny isn't the only one in the trio that has a power...


Grass fields

Danny

"Breathe…" I told myself. "Just breathe." It was July 22, a Friday evening. This was the exact date, two years ago that Sam had left. And now she was back. It shouldn't have been this awkward but it had been two years since I had seen one of my best friends. Two years! That's 730 days!

Would she be any different? I asked myself. Of course not. This was Sam I was talking about! I mean, short black hair, black and purple clothes, and combat boots. That was Sam; there was no other way to describe her.

It was warm out, in fact, so warm, that I was able to walk around with just some jean shorts on, and a baseball cap. My haircut was still in its signature style. Black and messy. When I had first walked out of my house, I had felt self-conscious about not wearing a shirt, but with each step, I grew more and more confident. What did I have to hide? Even though my arms weren't ripped, you could see the muscles rippling under my skin, in a way that made the girls in school stare at me stupidly. My chest was toned, and I bared a six pack on his stomach. My features were matured so that I was devilishly handsome, and my white, white teeth shone against my tan skin. Fighting ghosts for 4 years had really paid off. "Oh yeah" I thought "I'm hot."

* * *

By the time I rounded the corner and started walking up the driveway to Manson Family estate, I had a group of girls trailing after me and sighing. I acted oblivious but I smiled arrogantly the whole way there. "Dash never had this" I thought smugly to myself. After my sudden and hot growth spurt, I became the most popular boy in high school. I had gone out with Paulina for a while, but when she tried to get inside my pants, I dumped her. I may have been popular, but I wasn't about to lose my virginity because of that. I had morals.

After I had lost my mini fan club, I floated up and phased through the wall, into Sam's room. It was stocked full of fine, imported furniture, mostly black leather.

"God, put a shirt on!" teased a female voice "Danny is that you?" I turned around to locate the sound and met amethyst eyes, bright with laughter. Those same hypnotizing purple eyes. Then I saw the rest of her and my mouth popped open. It was Sam but it wasn't the loserish Goth girl I had said goodbye to two years ago. In fact, she wasn't loserish or Goth at all. In fact, she was… well, hot. Instead of black clothing, and short hair, Sam was wearing a lavender tanktop and black short shorts. She was barefoot and her toenails were painted purple. Her usually short hair was a little over three inches past her shoulder, waving gracefully, and a purple bow clip was in her hair, with one side tucked behind her ear, so I could see a little purple hoop earring. She had grown taller but was still about three inches shorter than me. She had on lavender eye shadow, black mascara, and some kind of pearly pink lip gloss on. She was curvy and, being a boy, I couldn't help but notice that the flat chested Sam I remembered had fairly nice sized boobs. "If your done gaping at my chest" she said "I have tons of stuff to talk to you about." I blushed a bright red and smiled sheepishly.

* * *

We had walked for about half an hour outside in one of their fields with gently swaying grass, chatting about where she had lived, and how much she had missed me and Tucker, who was away at a science camp.

"Sam" I asked. "Why did you have to leave?" Her mouth tightened into a hard line.

"I guess it's only fair since you told me you were a phantom" She said to herself. "Danny" she sighed, "promise not to tell?" I nodded; hypnotized by the way she said my name. "Ok. You see, I have a little problem, especially once every month during a special time-"

"Wait! So you had to leave because you were PMSing?!?" I interrupted.

"No stupid! Now let me finish!" she broke away from me, stood maybe five feet away, then reared back, and her body shimmered down into a wolf. I gulped. She returned back to human form, and looked at me like I had just hit her. "I'm a shifter. You think I'm a freak don't you?" she whispered while wincing. I walked toward her and she winced. I took her hands in mine and waited until she looked at me.

"Sam" I said "I think that you are the most amazing person on the planet. I think that what you can do is really cool and beautiful and-"

"Thank you Danny!" she said and hugged me tightly around the waist. I tried to hug her back but I accidentally tripped both of us instead so that I was lying on the ground with her on top of me, with our legs tangled.

"Sorry" I mumbled. "You Know", I said, wrapping my arms around her waist when she didn't move or get up. "I wish that I could shift. It's so cool..." She blushed and looked at me shyly and wrapped her arms around my neck "sometimes it is" she whispered and snuggled into my chest. I closed my eyes and breathed in her scent, and then I felt a small amount of pressure on my lips. I realized what was happening and wrapped my arms tighter around her. She kissed me harder, her breath huffed into my mouth. I slid my tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance, and she readily agreed. She smiled against my lips and then moved her hands up to rake her hands through my hair. She broke away from the kiss, smiling, and sat up straight so that she was straddling me with my knees behind her back.

"Thanks" she whispered and then turned and kissed me lightly on the lips, her eyes closing briefly before fluttering open.

"When did you get to be such a good kisser?" She smiled and laughed.

"Would you come over for the night?" she blushed and quickly added "I mean you would have your own room and everything but it's a big house and my parents are gone and-"

"Sure. I'd love to, what time?"

"See you at five Danny" she said before she got off of me and sprinted across the field toward her mansion. I smiled.

"You gotta love Sam" I mumbled to myself, propping myself up on my elbow. I smiled and flew home, eager to visit her soon.


End file.
